


The Sea Will Make You Forget

by mojojodyo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Comfort, Comfort Food, Continuity What Continuity, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, I Don't Even Know, Lols, M/M, Ocean Kiss, Ocean Sex, hehe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:06:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mojojodyo/pseuds/mojojodyo
Summary: Baekhyun leaves the spotlight after controversies arise around his career. For a short while, in a far away island, he meets Chanyeol who is just like the fresh ocean air he needed in his lonely life.





	The Sea Will Make You Forget

Baekhyun’s brows crease as he’s seated on the couch, trying to find something else in the television whenever the broadcasts started to bore him. He switched through the channels as if the remote control buttons seemed so hard to press today; he's getting more frustrated by the second, the delay of the screen as it displays the next transmission feeling longer than it is. He stopped only when the showbiz news showed his new album cover on the screen, then a few clips from his MV, and another video where he was holding an award onstage, giving a thank you speech.

 _“One of SM Entertainment’s best soloists, Byun Baekhyun, cuts his promotions for his second album short for an early vacation. Recently, the charming idol released a track that topped a lot of charts on the same day, but has attended_ _only_ _a couple of music shows in_ _a short span of_ _two_ _weeks. Fans accepted Baekhyun’s apology on his_ _recent_ _Instagram post and have told him he deserved to res_ _t, but other fans seemed upset_ _—”_

Of course. He turned the television off, knowing where the report leads anyway. With millions of fans all over the world, there was no way that a few of them would be upset that his album took almost a year to release, and now he had to abruptly end his promotions after roughly fourteen days. His fans must be wondering why this is happening. Baekhyun knows how much his fans have waited too long for this, and they were all too ready to keep him on the charts and to sell his album double a million times.

He checked his latest instagram post, feeling the need to reply to some and leaving hearts to make them assured that he’s doing fine. Bombarded with comments of positivity that lit some little spark within his heart, he suddenly and so easily spotted a faceless user that kept leaving a link under his post. Like a cat who was too curious to leave it be, he clicked the link and was redirected to a forum site, with a gossip gaining much posted messages from furious fans-- his fans.

 __“A reliable source is_ _ __saying that the sudden break that famous idol B was given is to keep low on the issue of a sexual assault committed to him by member C of an idol group that belongs to the same entertainment. Manager of idol B allegedly stood as a witness, making the lawsuit stronger and now a_ _ __bigger_ _ __hassle inside one of the_ _ __3_ _ __big_ _ __gest_ _ __ __entertainment companies today_ _ __.”_ _

He sighed heavily and turned his phone off with now a heavier heart. He tried to lighten up and check on his BaBys. But no, instead of having the time of their lives after the success of the album, they had to fight like this. It was unfair, Baekhyun thinks, how he and his fans wanted the best for each other and yet had the opposite. It is unfair, that ready or not, he had to step out of the limelight for a while before other people can even drag him out of it. It was just unfair, he repeats to himself, because he knew if only he didn’t have to hide anything that didn’t fit Korea’s god forsaken standard on sexuality, his career would’ve been perfect.

“If you want to go home early or extend your stay, or if you find things uncomfortable and some things can’t make you sleep, call me anytime.” Baekhyun’s manager couldn’t keep his worries from spilling through his mouth. He kept checking around the area behind his sunglasses, making sure there were no fans lurking around that could have bought information to be aware of the singer’s schedule and destination. “I’m pretty sure no one knows you’ll be in that island or even here at the dock right now, thank goodness.”

"Thank you, Chen.” They were about to part ways just in time as planned. Baekhyun held his manager’s hand tight, not sure about anything that’s going to happen after this, that now he’s incredibly anxious even before he leaves. “I don't know what could have happened if I didn't have you… honestly, I don’t even know what to do without you around."

Chen smiled, the kind of smile that lets his friend know that he’s aware of what he feels and that he understands. “You’ll find your way, trust me.”

Behind his mask, the idol tried to smile, appreciating his manager for treating him so genuinely like all the other days that he has done so for years. It was like looking at someone who looks back with an assurance that he'll be there whenever he decides to come back. Chen knows him too well that he was almost a real older brother to him. “I guess I would.”

“You’ll be okay, Baek, and everything will be just as it was."

Baekhyun took off his face mask once the yacht stopped. He took his small backpack— an old, black leather bag that he first bought when he was fresh from debut— and stepped onto the wooden bridge that extends from ashore. The sun was blinding, but he didn’t mind getting a little sunlight now that he’s finally outside, not in any air-conditioned room from the entertainment building that housed him for so long. He walked slowly, admiring the greens and the rocks and the sand as the cool, salty air brushed against his brown locks—it was a precious moment he’s never had ever since he started putting other people’s happiness first instead of his own heart’s.

“Excuse me, perhaps you’re the VIP tourist?” A deep voice muttered, and so Baekhyun finally noticed the tall man now standing in front of him. The man was nowhere Baekhyun had pictured; he was expecting an old man for a caretaker of such a deserted island, but what has appeared in front of him was a man that he swore could have been casted by SM immediately because he’s one hell of a visual. “I’m Chanyeol, and you are?”

Baekhyun was a little distracted, not because of the mismatched tan or the toned biceps Chanyeol has, but because it seems like the taller was attending to a normal tourist and that makes him ask, “You really don’t know me?”

Chanyeol took his offered hand back and rubbed the back of his neck. There was suddenly an unsure emotion on his face and Baekhyun can’t help but wonder what this man was doing all his life for him not to know. “I’m sorry, but I guess by your looks you’re from the industry or something? The man that found you this place wants it private so he’s probably your manager. I don’t really keep track of idols, so I apologize for not recognizing you.”

“Oh no, it’s absolutely fine if you don’t have an idea of who I am.” Baekhyun stopped Chanyeol from bowing and just sighed in relief before taking his other luggage, its wheels making little squeaking noises as they roll against the wood. “So, Chanyeol, where do I stay?”

There was a large two-door cabin meters away from the shore, its body painted white with a deep blue roof. Baekhyun remembered seeing this type of house back when he was still a kid; with the joyful thoughts of childhood, he instantly knew the place could help him breathe, and that he’s going to be okay with this for now. Chanyeol left after taking Baekhyun to his door, saying he’ll be staying next door if ever he needed anything else. But as Baekhyun closed the door behind him, he realized there’s nothing much to do but wait: wait until the controversies die down, wait until the lawsuit progresses, and wait until things just get back to normal. He took a deep breath and decided to slump on the bed, closing his eyes to hear nothing but the sea waves crashing and the winds blowing. It felt so close to therapeutic that his last thoughts were that maybe, __just maybe__ , Mr. Lee was right on pulling him out of the limelight, before he fell into a slumber.

That’s what Baekhyun probably needed.

“Of all days, why would it be today?”

Baekhyun was suddenly woken up by a familiar voice, and as he checked his surroundings he saw the sliding glass window open, letting the cold wind in. It was already a couple of hours after he had some sleep, the sky in orange hues indicating it was nearly sunset and soon the air will get colder. Getting up to tie up the curtains, he heard a few people talking in a foreign language, and then he heard Chanyeol reply again. “I would have accommodated them, but they can’t crash stay here now since I already have a guest.”

“I’m afraid it’s getting late so they have to wait until tomorrow before I can call for a vessel for them to go back.” The old man was holding his straw hat against his chest, his head bowed so low in front of Chanyeol. “They said they weren’t referred anywhere else for their accommodation but to your place, sir.”

Baekhyun felt like he needed to do something, seeing the little girl’s little sad face as if she knew what Chanyeol was talking about. Before Chanyeol could even reject the little family, Baekhyun shouted from the windows, “Maybe they can stay here!”

Everyone by the shore turned to look at him, their reactions in varied levels of confusion, but Chanyeol had the most confused face of all. “But you’re my guest?”

Baekhyun raised his palm in a signal for him to wait, before going outside and running towards the group, a smile adorning his face. The couple had hopeful eyes, staring at him as they waited for him to speak; and it didn’t take long for him to figure out something. “Maybe I could stay with Chanyeol just for tonight, and then this beautiful family can stay in my room instead. A few changes won’t hurt for a while, wouldn’t it?” He then looked at Chanyeol as he asked, and even if his plan was almost carelessly thought, it was for a good cause that Chanyeol can’t help but later on agree with.

As the old man spoke with the Chinese family and assisted them to the cabin, Baekhyun gave Chanyeol a small smile before going back to his previously occupied room. Luckily, he hasn’t unpacked yet, and it’ll be easier to transfer next door.

As soon as he got out, Chanyeol was there to help him carry his bags, casual and ready. “You sure you’re going to stay in my place? I’m afraid I have to do some tidying first.”

“It’s okay Chanyeol, I’m not a tidy person myself.” Baekhyun shared, earning a small chuckle from the taller man. The family to stay in his room approached him then, repeatedly thanking him in Mandarin. He bowed slightly at them, saying “don’t mention it” in his practiced Chinese, and just then the couple’s daughter hugged his lower body tightly. Baekhyun ruffled the little girl’s hair, smiling proudly of himself as his eyes mirrored the happiness in the little girl’s own orbs, for he thinks that this getaway is making him feel better and he wishes it’ll stay that way.

“Uh, wait,” Chanyeol positions himself in the doorway, blocking Baekhyun who’s about to take a step into the room. “Do you mind if I fix some things a bit?”

With a teasing smile, Baekhyun steps back and nods. This guy is really something, Baekhyun thinks, as Chanyeol quickly took his bags with him before slamming the door behind him. He shook his head and faced the sea as he waited, admiring the picturesque view of the sun disappearing into the horizon. It was almost a day after he left the hectic industry, but he couldn’t help but worry again. Will the lawsuit pursue after the investigation? Or will he have to continuously dwell with the person who harassed him in the same company? There are a lot of possibilities even if he’s away or not, and these silent moments make him think of them over again.

__And it’s all Cho Kyuhyun’s fault._ _

Super Junior had a long list of collaborations for each member, and one of them is Kyuhyun's with Baekhyun. Almost everybody is ecstatic to hear the best voices of today sing them a ballad, especially that Christmas is just around the corner. Some even say that this must be the most awaited collaboration of the year.

Baekhyun believed so too, not until the first time he spent time with the artist after separately learning and recording the winter song. The idea was to capture them both in a video as they recorded, and so they had to be together for hours in one room. There was reasonable space between them as the cameras rolled, but Baekhyun couldn’t help but be bothered whenever Kyuhyun placed his hands on his back or on his waist. It seemed natural for the director and cameraman though, for friendly gestures to be exchanged, but Baekhyun knew to himself that something’s off for he and Kyuhyun were never that close for skinships.

Baekhyun tried to end the day quickly, but Kyuhyun’s advances didn’t stop. The set did end a little earlier than expected and so they decided to bring everyone to drink, with which no one could say no to since Kyuhyun vowed to pay for it if everyone comes. Baekhyun, promising himself that he would do it for the staff and just leave for home early, took the invitation though hesitant.

_“For the success of the collaboration!”_

Just a few shots, Baekhyun reminded himself, as the group noisily took turns on filling their glasses. He didn’t miss how Kyuhyun kept glancing towards him when everyone’s not looking and just busy talking, and he’s been trying to avoid it all night. Chen is on his way now to pick him up after he sent him a message; all he needs to do now is to wait for his manager and be out of the place as soon as he could without appearing rude to all the other people with him.

Thirty minutes into the mini-celebration, Baekhyun felt he had drunk enough while managing to stay sober. Chen finally gave him a missed call, a signal that he’s already outside. He left, texting his manager that he’s going to the restroom first before sneaking his way out. “I’ll just go to the restroom, excuse me.”

Baekhyun washed his face with the cold tap water, his fingers feeling the heat of his cheeks when he touches them. He stared at himself, now decided to just get done with this day and have some rest. He thought of taking the exit at the back of the establishment, but just as he was about to get out of the restroom, Kyuhyun blocked his way out and pushed him in. Baekhyun felt himself panic as Kyuhyun gazed at him from head to toe. “Sunbae— you’re already drunk… “

“Keep it low, Baekhyun.” Kyuhyun placed his index finger on the smaller guy’s lips, before pushing him back further, his bottom hitting the lavatory.

“What are you— “Baekhyun was about to protest but Kyuhyun crashed his lips against his, and when he struggled Kyuhyun held his arm tightly and took his other hand to rub against his restrained member. “Touch it, come on. You’re gay, aren’t you? Give those girly hands something useful to do.”

“Can I ask you something?”

Chanyeol called Baekhyun’s attention, making him tear his stare from the nothingness. He turned around and placed his hands on the wooden balustrade, leaning his weight on it as he faced the taller man. There’s was a lot going on in his head, his heartbeat now faster after the flashback he just had. But it’s one of the rules that he learned through time as an idol—he would always have to act professionally wherever he was. “Sure.”

“What’s your name?”

And then there was silence.

Baekhyun and Chanyeol continued staring at each other, the latter worried if he made Baekhyun conscious of himself by such a question. But Baekhyun, despite being lost for words at first, smiled as he looked away. “Unbelievable,” he murmured, for the question thrown at him wasn’t even about work. This is the first time in almost five years that he heard that question again, and it was refreshing, like a cold lemonade in a dry, warm day. “My name?”

Chanyeol rubbed the back of his neck, watching Baekhyun’s eyes turn into crescents as he smiled. The smaller male was simply good to look at like that, he thinks; if only he already knew what his name is then he could place it under the few synonyms he knows for the word __beautiful__. “I’m serious, you never mentioned your name, and may I remind that I am never updated on idols since for me they practically look the same.”

Baekhyun’s smiled faded by that. Does he really look the same with all the other boys in the industry? Yes, he’s got a few facial enhancements but does that make him the same with everyone else onscreen?

Seeing the frown on Baekhyun’s pretty face, Chanyeol got alarmed and immediately took his words back. “No, I don’t mean it like you think! I personally think you’re attractive… I mean, your lips and eyes are attractive and distinct and… I swear! You just… you look… attractive.”

If only Chanyeol wasn’t cute while frantically waving his hands in front of him and calling him attractive thrice in a row, then Baekhyun wouldn’t have talked to him any further. Instead he answered, with a smile brighter than the first, “I’m Baekhyun.” He offered his hand towards Chanyeol, which the latter gladly took. He noticed how Chanyeol gleamed as they shook their hands once, but Baekhyun felt something else when the taller now looked at him in the eye…

“Let’s get inside?” Baekhyun took his hand away first, ignoring the tingle left on his palm from being carefully held by the man.  


Chanyeol’s place feels a lot narrower due to the number of furniture he has, but Baekhyun doesn’t complain, and instead places his bags by the foot of the evergreen couch and to a seat. His eyes continued to wander, from the pot of an almost wilted plant by the side table, to the stacks of cooking magazines with some pages torn and some folded into origami, to the dream catcher hung by the kitchen window—it was all what Chanyeol is. They say just by looking inside a person’s house you’ll get to know what kind of person they are. And Baekhyun thinks Chanyeol was so random, and it makes him much more interesting because even if his stuff were not where they’re supposed to be for their function, they seem to fit naturally together in Chanyeol’s home.

“This isn’t really how you should spend the first night on this island but Baekhyun,” Chanyeol handed him a can of beer, holding another for himself. “I hope you don’t mind spending it with me.”

It was like one of the romantic scenes Baekhyun had once daydreamed of, and maybe, __just maybe__ , he developed a little crush on Chanyeol when their fingers brushed as he took the drink from the lanky man. “I don’t.”

“Oh. What would you like for dinner by the way?” Chanyeol offhandedly queried, placing his can of beer on the glass table before going to his little kitchen, unaware of the amused smile Baekhyun was sending his way. “My refrigerator isn’t that complete unlike the one in your supposed-to-be room, though.”

“Anything’s fine, really. It doesn’t matter even if we have instant __ramyeon__ because to be honest, I’ve never had them these past few months.” Baekhyun casually remarked, taking a sip of his ice-cold drink. The bitter taste at the back of his tongue wasn’t unpleasant at all, it was rather satisfying, and the knowing look Chanyeol threw at him after the mention of ramen was enough to make him smile further. He’s getting everything he couldn’t ever since he started that stupid water diet.

“You’re on your second cup now,” Chanyeol reminded Baekhyun, totally bewildered at the appetite his guest, an idol, is showing. “I swear I’ve never seen someone so happy to eat instant noodles like you do.”

Withdrawing from the cup, Baekhyun swallowed before answering back, “They say ramyeon’s distinct aroma and spicy flavor brings you the feeling back home, but for me, it feels like so much more.” He places his chopsticks down and stares at the angry red soup, recalling a lot of times when only the cheap meal has given him the feeling of comfort. “Before becoming an idol, of course I had to start from the bottom. When I was a trainee, I knew no one and I had to endure a lot of days and nights to practice not just my singing but everything else as a performer. It was just as hard as to be alone and poor at the same time, you know? But then there was ramyeon. It was something I always looked forward to at the end of the day.”

“Ramyeon is your comfort food?” Chanyeol guessed, with which Baekhyun nodded affirmatively. This man is too beautiful to feel sad, Chanyeol thinks. “I guessed that right because no man would leave his beer for instant noodles, you know.”

“The beer was cold and bitter,” Baekhyun stacked the empty ramyeon cups and stood up, staring down at the can of beer that he had sipped on a long while ago. “I’ll leave it for ramyeon any time.”

“Okay, if you say so.” Chanyeol drank it anyway.

After cleaning up, Chanyeol left the bungalow to let Baekhyun change into something else. __You’re not an idol here, so get into comfortable clothes; that means skinny jeans aren’t an everyday apparel.__ Chanyeol’s voice was warm and caring, Baekhyun thought, and smiled to himself as he walked along the shore, now in his pajamas.

The tall guy was just seated on the sand, a few meters away from the cabin. He was gorgeous in his linen shirt, and with his jetblack hair being tousled by the night wind, he appears even more manly.

“The sea is nice; they say it makes you forget.” Baekhyun heard Chanyeol reflectively told him, tapping the sand beside him, hinting for Baekhyun to sit on the spot just a few inches from him. “Watch the night waves with me?”

As he sat down beside Chanyeol, Baekhyun seemed to have a hard time on keeping his eyes off the man even if it was almost a day passing that they were together. He couldn’t believe it. Baekhyun came here an idol, a troubled one— but now he felt nothing like it and he’s been feeling things that he was restrained to feel for so long now that he’s here. Chanyeol isn’t a fan, but he looked like he could care for someone much more than a fan would-- Baekhyun hoped he really did.

“You should stop staring at me and look at the sky instead.”

Embarrassed, Baekhyun moved his gaze away from Chanyeol and towards the dark skies. There were no artificial lights aside from the lighthouse on the other island and when Baekhyun noticed the stars twinkled brighter than the last time he saw them, he can’t help but say, “They look a lot prettier when they don’t compete with city lights.”

“I know.” Chanyeol agreed in a whisper, and when Baekhyun looked back at him the man was staring at him softly, the moon beam giving him a clearer view of his face. “What makes them shine more is the darkness.”

An attraction— it was what they both had for each other even only after a while— and it must be the same reason why their faces inched slowly towards each other, the sound of the waves drowned by their hearts’ booming pace.

“Is it okay?” Chanyeol asked, his hot breath tickling Baekhyun’s lips as he leaned in even more. Baekhyun cannot respond, torn between asking him why or just letting the other do it. They stared at each other for a little while, like their eyes could say their desire louder than the sea in front of them. In the end Chanyeol smiled, holding Baekhyun’s chin as his thumb brushed lightly on the latter’s bottom lip. “The sea would make you forget anyway.”

Their lips touched, and Chanyeol couldn’t believe how soft and warm Baekhyun’s lips were against his. It was an innocent kiss; nothing more than a peck that lasted longer than supposed to and shorter than their hearts yearned to, that when they parted, they had to intently look at each other for a bit before they found coherent words to say after.

“Tell me,” Baekhyun started as he averted his eyes to the waters, still not over at what just happened. “Should I— will I remember this tomorrow?”

With a small smile that he couldn’t contain, Chanyeol stood up, shaking the sand off his shorts. “We’ll see.” He then offered his hand, which Baekhyun gladly took with still heated cheeks. “Let’s go rest for the night.”

Sunlight is something Baekhyun used to dread whenever it hits his face so early in the morning. But today seemed different, he thinks, stretching his limbs on the bed. As he blinked a few more times, he stopped at the realization of what had happened the night before.

__Is it okay?_ _

__The sea will make you forget anyway._ _

__We’ll see._ _

Blushing, he covered his face, remembering the sweet encounter the night before. He slowly peeked at the side of the bed, checking if Chanyeol was still sleeping on the floor— who thankfully wasn’t anymore. He flipped around on the bed, burying his face on the pillow— which didn’t really help because it smelled a lot like the sea and Chanyeol— and all he could do was wag his legs because damn, how should he face this man who just kissed him yesterday?

Turns out the sea doesn’t make you forget the good stuff.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know what to do next, please leave comments on what should happen next! Fun fact: this is te first story I'm posting on ao3 and this is the first time I've released this story since I started it three years ago! Up until now it's been stuck here and I might update soon enough~ Please be patient! <3


End file.
